Connection
by berlindia
Summary: Rasanya memang tidak mungkin ketika dua orang yang saling bertemu bisa jatuh cinta diwaktu yang sama. Dan mengungkapkan diwaktu yang sama. Tapi itu yang terjadi diantara Sehun dan Yixing. Alasan kenapa mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta? Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu sepertinya. / Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing / SeLay HunLay SeXing/ T / Selamat Akhir Tahun!


Hai HunLay Shipper..

.

.

.

Selamat akhir tahun!

Semoga suka dan selamat membaca :)

.

.

.

Judul : Connection

Cast : Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

.

.

.

Yixing sebenarnya baru kali ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang sempat membuatnya tertegun. Ah, mungkin hanya rasa kagum biasa. Adik kelasnya itu memang terlihat tampan. Ia bisa menebak namja berkulit pucat itu adik kelasnya cukup dari satu bintang yang tersemat di dada sebelah kiri seragamnya.

Tapi semakin ia sering berpapasan ia jadi semakin penasaran. Bagaimana ekspresi tertawanya. Mau bagaimana lagi ia lebih sering melihat wajah flatnya. Sesuai dengan kulitnya yang pucat mungkin. Ah, atau jika ia mencoba menyentuh kulitnya, mungkin yang terasa itu dingin. Seperti manusia salju. Bahkan manusia salju saja tersenyum. Dan kenapa ia malah memikirkan adik kelasnya terlalu sering.

"Pagi.." seru adik kelasnya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Tentu Yixing membalasnya dengan senang hati. Oh! Jongin rupanya berteman baik dengan namja pucat itu. Ia bisa melihat namja itu pun menundukkan kepalanya padanya. Setelahnya bukannya naik ke lantai dua menuju kelasnya. Yixing malah tampak menatap adik kelasnya yang juga menuruni tangga sambil menatapnya. Saat itu Yixing menemukan namja pucat itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Hm?" gumam Yixing pelan dengan alis terangkat meski ia juga membalas senyuman namja itu.

Yixing yakin itu hanya sebatas mengagumi ketampanan adik kelasnya. Tapi suara pekikan gadis dan beberapa barang yang jatuh membuatnya kaget. Ah! Lagi.. adiknya, gadis itu bukan adik kelas tapi benar-benar adik kandungnya yang terjatuh karena tersandung tempat sampah. Padahal tempat sampah itu sebegitu besarnya.

"Gege~" keluh gadis itu dengan kesal karena Yixing malah tertawa melihatnya. Tapi tumben ada yang mau membantu adiknya untuk membereskan beberapa buku yang berantakan. "Kenapa harus ada tempat sampah disini?" keluhnya saat Yixing mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu adiknya berdiri.

"Kaunya saja yang aneh," ucap Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Dari dulu tempat sampahnya tidak kemana-mana tetap disini," ucapan Yixing tentu membuat gadis itu kesal. Padahal kakaknya sudah baik untuk membantunya membersihkan debu yang menempel di roknya. "Kau berjodoh dengan tempat sampah ini mungkin."

"Tsk!" decak gadis itu dengan kesal. "Ah! Terimakasih!" serunya dengan senang saat namja yang membantunya memberikan beberapa buku yang ia pungut. "Oh ya, perkenalkan ini kakakku, Zhang Yixing." Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjuk Yixing yang tengah memegang beberapa buku miliknya.

"Dan ge, ini teman sekalasku Oh Sehun."

Untuk kali ini Yixing baru menyadari tiga hal. Pertama ternyata namja yang membantu adiknya itu namja pucat yang selama ini yang ia perhatikan. Kedua, selama ini ia tidak pernah tahu nama namja yang ia amati. Ketiga, tangan Sehun ternyata memang dingin, saat adik kelasnya itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

.

.

.

Suara musik yang berdentum keras menghampiri telinganya. Ia melihat sepasang anggota klub tari tengah bernari bersama. Ia tahu gadis itu bernama Zhang Meirin teman sekelasnya. Namun ia tidak tahu siapa namja yang tengah menari bersamanya. Meski keduanya memiliki patahan wajah yang sama. Tapi ia suka raut wajah namja itu saat tersenyum, dikedua pipinya akan tersungging lesung pipi. Pada saat itu ia baru sadar jika ia sering berpapasan dengan namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Jadi kau akan masuk ke dalam klub tari?" tanya Jongin saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah. Tapi Sehun tampak ragu, ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kegiatan klub sekolah. "Kau tahu— ah! Pagi.." sapa Jongin entah pada siapa.

"Pagi." Jawaban sehalus itu membuat Sehun menatap namja berkebangsaan China itu dengan terpaku sebelum akhirnya ia merundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi salam. Namja itu pun membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Itu namja yang ia temukan di klub tari.

Dilihat dari dua bintang yang ia kenakan. Berarti namja itu kakak kelasnya. Sehun sempat kaget saat namja itu mengamatinya jadi ia membalas tatapan kakak kelasnya itu dengan senyum kecil. Ah, dan ia mendapatkan namja itu membalas senyumannya yang membuat lesung pipi itu terbentuk kembali.

"Apa kakak kela tadi merupakan anggota klub tari?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang tampak sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Bukan, dia anggota klub musik, tapi kadang suka bermain di klub kami," ucap Jongin sambil memasukkan kembali handphonennya ke dalam saku celana. "Dia paling pandai mencipatakan lagu." Ucap Jongin kali ini hanya membuat seorang Oh Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun baru saja melewati lorong perpustakaan saat suara pekikan seseorang mengagetkannya. Ah, itu teman sekelasnya Zhang Meirin. Kadang ia berpikir kenapa gadis ini bisa terlihat sedikit bodoh karena tersandung oleh hal yang sama. Tapi terlihat mengagumkan saat menari. Jadi pada akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih untuk membantu Meirin.

"Gege~" rengekan khas anak kecil menghampiri telinga Sehun. Entahlah ia terlalu sibuk memunguti buku dibandingkan melihat namja yang kini tampak tertawa dan mengejek Meirin.

"Ini." ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan buku yang ia ambil.

"Ah! Terimakasih," seru Meirin dengan senang. Ah, rupanya Meirin juga punya lesung pipi meskipun hanya sebelah kirinya saja. "Oh ya, perkenalkan ini kakakku, Zhang Yixing." Ucap Sehun yang kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang tadi menertawakan Meirin. Ah, pantas saja keduanya sedikit mirip ternyata adik kakak. Dan ah, kakak kelasnya ini ternyata bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih," ucap Meirin sambil memberikan Sehun sepaket kertas sekaligus amplop dengan motif yang sama. Tapi Sehun yang kini berjalan bersama dengan Meirin tampak menatap gadis itu dengan heran. "Kalau kau suka dengan seseorang, kau tidak perlu susah-susah membeli kertas dan amplop." Ucapnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sehun yang membuat Meirin heran. "Lebih romantis kalau pakai surat kan?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Meirin membelalakan matanya.

"Kau seperti kakakku saja!"seru Meirin dengan gelengan kepala.

.

.

.

Sehun tahu kalau Meirin itu adik Yixing hanya saja ia kaget saat ia keluar dari kamar Meirin ia langsung menemukan Yixing yang juga keluar dari kamarnya. Keduanya malah saling menyapa dengan nada yang amat sangat kaku.

"Ha..hai!" ucap keduanya dengan waktu yang sama.

"Kerja kelompok?" tanya Yixing yang hanya diberi anggukan kepala oleh Sehun. Sebenarnya Yixing sempat melihat berbagai sepatu tersampir di rak sepatu.

"Gege!" seru Meirin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dan sempat-sempatnya mendorong Sehun agar sedikit menyingkir. "Ge, bisa tolong siapkan cemilan atau minuman untuk teman-temanku?" tanya Meirin dengan wajah bergharap-harapn cemas. Tapi Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan.

"Terimakasih ge!" ucap Meirin sambil mencium pipi kanan Yixing dengan cepat. "Sehun kalau sudah ke kamar mandi, nanti bantu kakakku ya?!" titah Meirin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

"Dasar.." keluh Yixing pelan.

"Adikmu memang tukang suruh-suruh orang ya?" tanya Sehun dengan heran yang membuat Yixing tertawa.

"Bawaan lahir," ujar Yixing yang membuat Sehun ikut tertawa. "Dia anak bungsu, perempuan lagi, keseringan dimanjakan," ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk kamar mandi untuk Sehun. "Jangan lupa nanti bantu aku di dapur." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari kamar kamar mandi. Dan Sehun hanya mengiyakannya dengan anggukan kepala.

Tidak ada yang spesial sebenarnya. Hanya sesekali mengobrol sambil menyiapkan cemilan dan minuman. Lalu Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Meirin dan Yixing kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Ya sudah, tapi efeknya tidak sesederhana itu sebenarnya..

.

.

.

Mengatakan cinta lewat surat itu romantis tapi juga terkesan kuno sebenarnya. Tapi namja berlesung pipi itu bingung sendiri menemukan dirinya menulis surat dan berdiri di depan loker Sehun. Oke, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan kekagumannya saja. Tapi apa perlu sampai mengirim surat segala?

"Sudahlah.." ucap Yixing sambil memasukkan surat itu ke sela-sela loker sepatu milik Sehun. Tapi setelah surat itu masuk dan tidak bisa ia ambil lagi. "APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Yixing sambil menjongkokan tubuhnya. "Aku seperti gadis-gadis saja.." keluh Yixing sambil menatap nanar loker Sehun.

"Untung saja aku tidak menulis namaku," ucap Yixing sambil mengusap dadanya dengan pelan. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu datang ke halaman belakang sekolah," ucap Yixing lagi sambil tertawa kering. "Yah, anggap saja itu surat lelucon."

"Yup! Waktunya pulang!" seru Yixing yang sejak tadi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi saat ia membuka loker sepatunya, ia menemukan sepucuk surat diatas sepatunya. Dari bentuknya saja Yixing tahu ini surat cinta. "Ada juga yang berpikir kolot sepertiku," ucap Yixing dengan heran. Ini seperti komedi, ia memberikan surat cinta tapi ia juga mendapatkan surat cinta. "Cinta itu benar-benar membingungkan." Keluh Yixing saat membuka surat cinta yang ia dapatkan.

Seorang yeoja atau namja? Itu yang selama ini ia pikirkan oleh Yixing saat kakinya terus melangkah menuju atap sekolah. Dan saat ia membuka pintu atap sekolah, angin yang menampar wajahnya tetap membuatnya bisa melihat seseorang yang memunggunginya.

"Namja," gumam Yixing dengan pelan. "Apa kau yang mengirimkan surat ini padaku?" tanya Yixing pada namja yang akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Dan rasanya kepala Yixing akan pecah saat menemukan siapa yang mengirimkannya surat. "Se.. Sehun.."

Bukan hanya Yixing yang mendadak berkeringat dingin tapi Sehun juga tampak mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup. "Ini mungkin terkesan mendadak," ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. "Tapi aku menyukaimu hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan tatapan lebih berani.

Yixing merasa nyawanya akan melayang saking senangnya. Tapi Yixing hanya menghela nafas dengan pelan. Dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nanar. "Maaf, tapi aku juga menyukai seseorang." Ucap Yixing dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Yixing juga sebenarnya cukup bingung kenapa ia mengatakan hal ini. Tapi ia juga tidak mau usahanya sia-sia.

"Ti..tidak perlu meminta maaf," ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang amat sangat kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa hyung." Gumam Sehun yang kini berjalan melewati tubuh Yixing dengan wajah menunduk.

"Sehun!" panggil Yixing saat namja pucat itu baru saja akan menarik kenop pintu. Sehun tidak membalikkan badannya ia tidak berani menatap Yixing. "Jangan lupa periksa loker sepatumu." Ucap Yixing yang hanya membuat Sehun mengangguk. Entah Sehun mendengarnya dengan jelas atau tidak.

"Aku juga tidak mau usahaku sia-sia." Gumam Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Patah hati itu rasanya benar-benar sakit. Sehun rasanya ingin menangis. Lagi pula, Yixing kenapa harus mengingatkannya untuk memeriksa loker sepatunya. Yixing seolah-olah mengusirnya dengan halus. Dan saat ia membuka loker ia menemukan sebuah surat dengan amplop yang bermotif sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Yixing.

"Ah~ komedi," keluh Sehun pelan. Ia patah hati karena surat dan sekarang ia akan membuat seseorang patah hati karena sampai sekarang meski Yixing tidak menerimanya. Ia hanya menyukai kakak kelasnya itu. "Apa ini terkesan buru-buru? Padahal aku sudah menetapkan hatiku dengan susah payah." Keluh Sehun sambil membuka amplop yang ada ditangannya. Ia jadi menyesal sendiri karena memberikan surat cinta pada Yixing.

Dengan wajah yang menunduk lesu ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sama dengannya, sang pengirim surat pun hanya memintanya untuk datang tanpa memberi tahu namanya. Serius, Sehun rasanya ingin menagis sekarang. Meski ia sudah memperkirakan hal terburuk kalau Yixing akan menolaknya. Tapi ia tidak tahu rasanya akan sesakit ini jika ditolak. Jadi saat ia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan hingga seseorang mendekatinya dan merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya orang itu dengan pelan. Nafas Sehun tercekat saat mendengar suara itu. Jadi Sehun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap namja itu dengan wajah terbelalak kaget. "Ini seseorang yang aku suka," ucap namja itu sambil menunjuk dada Sehun. "Apa kau juga akan menolakku?" tanya Yixing dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Tapi Sehun tampak jatuh terduduk sambil menekan dadanya sendiri. Oh, namja itu tampak terlihat sangat pucat sekarang. Tadi ia merasa patah hati, lalu sekarang ia merasa sangat senang dan bingung. Dengan tangan bergetar Sehun kini meremas surainya dengan frustasi, kakak kelasnya ini benar-benar..

"Hyung, kau jahat sekali," keluh Sehun dengan lemas tapi Yixing tampak tersenyum dihadapannya. Jadi kini yang Sehun lakukan hanya menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing membuat namja berlesung pipi itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa frustasinya aku."

Namun Yixing memilih untuk menangkup wajah Sehun dan menemukan kedua mata Sehun yang tampak berkaca-kaca. Ah, Yixing baru sadar jika ia seperti mempermainkan perasaan Sehun. Mungkin memang Yixing orang yang sedikit agresif. Jadi Yixing mengecup pelan bibir Sehun dan berkata. "Tapi rasanya jadi lebih greget kan?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Sehun tanpa sadar tertawa yah, tertawa lega. Karena ia tidak jadi patah hati.

Kenapa Sehun bisa jatuh cinta pada Yixing?

Kenapa Yixing bisa jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

Entahlah.. hanya mereka berdua yang tahu..

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hahahahaha anyeh.. anyeh..


End file.
